


Aftermath

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the female titan arc. Erwin finds Levi stubbornly trying to tend his own healing injury and his intention to assist him turns into something more. Written as a gift for a friend. Levi/Erwin yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazuma85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuma85/gifts).



> I swore I wouldn't get into this fandom but alas, it's growing on me and I decided to write some smuff/hurt/comfort for my friend Kazuma since I know she's a big fan of the series.

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

Most would not have noticed it, but then most did not know Captain Levi the way Erwin did. It was a barely perceptible flinch—little more than a brief tensing of muscles. Erwin glanced up from the thigh he was bandaging back up after changing the dressing and he frowned slightly. Levi's face was the picture of calm as always, but his forehead had broken out in sweat and he was breathing slightly faster.

"Only you could hold such a blank expression even when in pain," observed Erwin. It was fortunate for all of them that the injury he'd sustained rescuing Eren from the female titan wasn't severe enough to cripple him for life. The Scout regiment couldn't afford to lose their captain and humanity certainly couldn't afford to lose the most skilled titan slayer alive. More than that, Erwin couldn't afford to lose him for reasons that had nothing at all to do with military.

"I'll be fine," assured Levi softly. "Just finish with the damned thing."

"Issuing orders to me?" Erwin smirked, returning his attention to the wrapping he was winding around the smaller man's thigh. "Do I need to give you another reminder that I'm your superior, Captain?"

Levi smirked in return, though it was slightly strained. "It seems I need those reminders frequently...sir."

Thinking of the last time he'd "disciplined" him for "insubordination", Erwin's smirk faded and he felt his entire body heat up. It was all really just for their personal enjoyment, of course. Levi was always loyal and obedient to him in the field and he rarely questioned his orders. Off duty, however, the both of them could be themselves and they were equals.

"I don't think you are in any condition to face my discipline right now, soldier. I can distribute it later, after you've recovered completely." Erwin finished bandaging Levi's thigh and he tugged the white button-up shirt he was wearing back down. He picked up Levi's pants and he instructed him to put his feet into them. When Levi complied, Erwin got off the chair he was sitting in and he offered Levi his hand. "Here. I'll support you while you put your pants back on."

"Are you going to start babying me now?" Levi muttered irritably. "The nurses do that enough."

"Because they want to ensure you get the best possible medical care for a full recovery," informed Erwin as he helped him to his feet. "As do I. That was very foolish of you to try changing your own dressing like that. It's a good thing I came by to check on you before you could cause more damage to the injury. What were you thinking, anyway?"

"I was thinking...the medical staff has enough to deal with right now." Levi grunted softly as he got to his feet and his movements were stiff as bent over to pull his pants up. "How could I possibly make it worse by cleaning it and changing the bandages, anyhow? I'm not some incompetent idiot that doesn't understand basic first aid. You make it sound like you caught me cutting at it with a knife."

"Well I don't always trust your judgment when it comes to taking care of yourself," countered Erwin, keeping one arm around Levi's waist to help him balance. "You've already torn some stitches once when you decided to cut Jaeger free of his titan body."

Levi zipped up his fly and buttoned the pants with a shrug. "What the hell was I supposed to do, let him eat the only evidence we had for his case?"

"He wasn't going to devour her...but I suppose I can't expect you to have known that."

Levi grimaced slightly as he buckled his belt. "There were plenty of other witnesses present that came to the same conclusion," he pointed out. "That kid can be an idiot. Regardless, it wasn't my intention to open up my wound."

Erwin ushered the smaller man over to the bed despite Levi's annoyed protests. "Lay down and rest. You're just as stubborn as you ever were."

Levi sighed and got onto the bed, giving up resisting his superior's efforts. "I was independent—"

"—You were a pain in my ass," interrupted the commander.

"Past tense?" Levi smirked subtly. "You mean I'm not still? Must be losing my edge."

"No, you're still a pain in my ass." Erwin stood over him with a stern expression, though his tone was light. "Don't worry; that edge is still as keen as the blades of your mobility gear. Now be still while I dispose of your old bandages and clean up the bowl we used. You haven't been getting nearly enough rest."

Levi grumbled something under his breath that Erwin didn't catch and he stared sullenly up at the ceiling while the other man went to his task. Erwin heard the bed creak when he bent over to pick up the bowl of blood-tinted water, and he looked up at Levi warningly.

"Didn't I just tell you not to move?"

Levi paused in the act of reaching down. "Not even to scratch my balls? You're welcome to do that for me."

Erwin's expression softened with amusement. "Fine. Scratch your balls. Do _not_ get out of that bed, though."

"Nanny," accused Levi as he satisfied the itch and adjusted his package. "Is it your intention to station guards in my room to ensure my good behavior?"

"If I have to," answered Erwin. "Don't push it."

Levi sighed again and closed his eyes. Satisfied that he'd gotten the message across to him, Erwin dumped the bowl in the bathroom sink and he rinsed it out. He then put it away for later use, disposed of the old bandages and washed his hands—all the while listening sharply for any whisper of sound that would indicate Levi was trying to sneak out of bed.

He was such a little shit at times.

Erwin smiled to himself.

But he was _his_ little shit, and he had been since before they became intimate. He dried his hands off and he left the bathroom to return to Levi's side. "Good, you followed orders."

Levi cracked one eye open and he grunted. "Only out of necessity. I haven't the strength right now to get into a damned wrestling match with you."

Erwin sat down on the edge of the bed and he leaned over Levi to smooth the other man's dark bangs back from his sweating forehead. "At least you aren't feverish," he observed.

Levi's other eye opened and his steady gray gaze met Erwin's. "I told you, I'm fine. Stop clucking over me like a mother hen, would you?"

"It's my right to 'cluck over you', and I know if our positions were reversed you would do the same for me." Erwin smiled. "Though I'm sure you would make me swear not to tell anyone."

"I wouldn't be pampering you like this," insisted Levi stubbornly. "You're a grown man and so am I—and don't even _think_ of making a comment on my size."

Erwin couldn't resist a chuckle. "I stopped doing that the first time I saw you take down a titan single-handedly and you know it."

"I could see it in your eyes the moment I reminded you I'm an adult." Levi smirked. "Just because you don't say it out loud anymore doesn't mean I don't know you're thinking it. I still haven't forgotten your reaction when you first caught me."

There was no denying that. Erwin had been genuinely surprised to find that one of his quarry was a youth—and then he realized that Levi was in fact an adult and he was even more surprised. "You can really hold a grudge, can't you? One of these days I'll convince you that I don't consider your size a detriment, but an advantage. It's part of what makes you so agile on your feet and deadly with your gear."

He lowered his mouth to Levi's and he kissed him before the other man could argue further with him. As usual, the action shut Levi up better than any order could. Erwin didn't give him the chance to try and break the kiss. He slipped his tongue into his mouth to plunder it, knowing exactly how to stroke and thrust to make the smaller man melt. People assumed Levi was a dispassionate sort because he was so stoic in front of others, but the truth was behind closed doors, he was anything but. The captain was actually quite passionate in bed. It was the one place Levi seemed to feel comfortable expressing himself.

Erwin wasn't disappointed. Levi immediately responded to the kiss, dropping all arguments in favor of intimacy. It really wasn't Erwin's intention to initiate anything further, but the moment the smaller man's hands grabbed hold of his jacket to pull him closer, his urges began to get the better of him. Before he even knew what he was doing, he began to flick open the buttons of Levi's shirt. As Erwin's lips left his to kiss his throat, the smaller man finally had the ability to speak.

"What happened to waiting for me to recover?" Levi's tone was smug, though his voice was husky with desire.

Erwin paused and lifted his head to gaze down at him. "I said I'd save your _punishment_ for later. I said nothing about simple pleasure."

"With you it's never simple," sighed Levi. His breath caught as the handsome commander's hand slowly brushed over his hip and down his uninjured thigh. His eyes softened on Erwin in that special, secret way they did when they were alone and his usually hidden emotions rose to the surface. "You aren't worried about damaging me?"

Erwin chuckled and he kissed Levi's brow, then his cheek and jaw. He loved his bone structure. He loved the almost delicate facial features and how expressive they got when they were together. It was for him to savor, and him alone. Levi would never reveal his feelings to anyone else—not even when extremely troubled by the loss of soldiers.

"Don't you trust me?" He teased, whispering into Levi's ear. He sucked lightly on the lobe and the smaller man squirmed fitfully, his long, agile fingers already working on unbuttoning Erwin's shirt.

"Don't be stupid," husked Levi, turning his head to the side impulsively to give Erwin greater access to his neck and ear. "I shouldn't need to keep reminding you that I trust you implicitly."

Erwin paused in sucking his neck to kiss his eyelids. He loved those bedroom eyes of Levi's too, but he only made the mistake of calling them that aloud once and never again. "I know. I just like to hear you say it now and then. It fills me with happiness to know the one person whose trust matters the most to me does so. Out there I have to be the commander, but when I'm alone with you, I can simply be...Erwin."

"That's sappy as hell," accused Levi, but a little smile was curing his mouth.

"What can I say? It's just another side of me most people don't get to see." Erwin covered his mouth with his again and he finished unbuttoning Levi's shirt. He pulled it open to expose the agile scout's lean, toned chest and torso and he ran his palm over it. He traced a couple of old scars before fondling a nipple until it was pebbled. Levi practically ripped his shirt open once he got it unbuttoned and Erwin choked a bit when he grabbed his bolo tie and pulled it tight.

"Was that deliberate or accidental?" he rasped, pausing his explorations of his lover's body to hastily hook a finger in and loosen it.

"Both," admitted Levi. "I didn't mean to pull it quite _that_ tight, though."

Erwin huffed, and he started kissing the other man's throat. "I'll leave it on," he promised, knowing Levi had somewhat of a kink for it. Of all the things he could get turned on by, Erwin never expected it to be his bolo. A groan surfaced in his throat when Levi boldly cupped the swell of his package through his trousers and gave it a rub.

"Easy with that," warned the bigger man, jaw tightening with the thrill of lust shooting through him.

"Why? I won't break it." Levi kept rubbing him and there was the beginning of a telling flush in his cheeks.

"No, but I might break _you_ if you get me too worked up." Erwin didn't try to pry his hand off, however. Instead, he popped open the button on Levi's pants and tugged his fly down, intending to distract him before he could get him too hot to maintain some self-control. It wouldn't do for Erwin to accidentally get too vigorous and tear any of Levi's stitches after lecturing him for doing the same thing.

"Hmph...like you could really break me. You...unh...E-Erwin..." Levi lost his train of thought when Erwin exposed his stiffened cock and gripped it.

The blond man smiled at the reaction. "Relax," he ordered, stroking the length of it slowly. "I don't want either of us getting overzealous. All you need to do is enjoy it, Levi."

"You mean just lie here like a lump?" Levi's voice was breathy with pleasure but he frowned. "Fuck that."

"Levi," said Erwin in the stern, warning tone of the commander giving an order.

Levi sighed, managing to look and sound annoyed even as he thrust eagerly into Erwin's stroking hand. "Yes sir. Don't expect me to be _completely_ still, though. That's an impossibility and you know it."

"Of course," agreed Erwin with amusement. He ran his tongue over the column of Levi's throat before speaking again. "I wouldn't ask you to be as still as the dead. No riding me, though...and we need to use a position that won't put any weight or friction on your injured leg."

In fact, he knew exactly what position he intended to take to ensure that; but first he intended to get his partner good and ready for him. He kissed his way down his body, his pants straining at the crotch with his arousal.

"H-hey, I told you I don't like that," protested Levi when Erwin kissed the tip of his arousal. He'd lifted his head off the pillow to look down at Erwin with a telling sort of anxiety in his eyes.

"I don't believe that," Erwin said with confidence. The last time he'd sucked him off, Levi's cries and his cum spurting down his throat told a different tale. "You just don't like losing your precious composure so easily. Too bad."

With that accurate observation made, Erwin began.

* * *

"Son of a...hahh..." Levi's head dropped back against the pillow again and his eyes widened at the wonderful sensation of Erwin's lips around his cock. The man wasn't wrong; while Levi did express himself rather openly in the bedroom, getting sucked off always made him make the most embarrassing, wimpy noises. He curled his fingers into Erwin's hair in an attempt to pry him off, but the commander only sucked harder.

"Y-you bastard," moaned Levi, too weak and distracted with pleasure to keep trying to force him off. God, he'd have never guessed that Erwin Smith could give such great head...until the first time he did it to him and it nearly made Levi go cross-eyed.

He panted softly, biting his lip to try and hold back the vocalizations that were trying to escape him. Not that he was mute when they were fucking, but the rough groans he emitted during intercourse at least sounded...well...masculine. For some reason he still couldn't fathom, the wet pleasure of having his dick sucked made him sound more like a kitten or a puppy. It was humiliating and humbling—and it always shook him to the core.

"Mm, you're so sensitive down here," announced Erwin after a few more sucks. He stroked him with his hand as he spoke, keeping him stimulated as he looked up from his erection to stare at him for a moment. "And you're so cute when you try so hard to hold back. Just let it out, Levi."

"Stop calling me 'cute'," warned Levi breathlessly. "It's debasing and—aahhh!"

Erwin had resumed sucking him off before he could finish his statement and Levi was again rendered helpless and dull-witted. His embarrassment made the flush in his cheeks darken further and he hardly noticed the brief pain in his injured thigh when Erwin deftly pulled his pants down and off. Levi spread his legs without conscious thought and when his lover left off sucking his shaft to give his balls a suck too, that first humiliating whimper made its appearance.

"D-damn it," moaned Levi. He tried pushing at the bigger man's shoulders when Erwin's mouth slid down over his cock again. "Erwin...cut it out."

In response to his protest, the commander only sucked harder and faster. Levi tossed his head and struggled with all his might not to allow another sound like that to come from his mouth. When his companion pressed a lubed finger into his rectum, however, he lost the battle. Levi didn't even know when in the hell Erwin broke out the lube and oiled up. He hadn't noticed it at all, but that was all the blowjob's fault. A mewling cry that made him want to shoot himself bubbled on his lips next, provoked by the feel of Erwin's big finger finding and stroking his g-spot.

"God," cried Levi, "not _that_ too!"

But oh yes, he was doing that too. Erwin ruthlessly massaged that spot inside of him while steadily sucking his cock, and it was then that Levi realized perhaps he really _was_ punishing him after all. Swearing between moans, whimpers and needy mewls, Levi lost all sense of where he was or what had happened recently. Soon he was thrusting into Erwin's sucking mouth, unable to form any further protests on his lips. He had three fingers inside of him before long and the addition of the third drove him over the edge.

He yelled Erwin's name passionately as he came down his throat, his body glistening with perspiration and shaking like a leaf. Erwin swallowed, taking every drop Levi had to offer. When the climax faded away, he released the smaller man's softening cock with a wet plop and he withdrew his fingers. He smiled at the panting, dazed captain as he took his shoes off and finished disrobing.

"Don't grin at me like that, you idiot," griped Levi without any real vehemence. He felt like he was floating on a cloud and his body was tingling all over in the afterglow.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Levi," advised Erwin. He picked up the lubricant and he got back onto the bed with him, hovering over him to kiss him softly on the lips. "I like the sounds you make when I do that."

"Tch," came the response, because Levi really didn't know what else to say. He was still blushing over it. His eyes wouldn't stop staring at the nude glory of his lover as the built man pulled back to regard him. That was another weakness of his; he loved Erwin's body too much for his own good. Every scar, every plane and every muscle.

"Are you going to hold another grudge?" questioned Erwin, still smiling. He urged Levi to roll onto his right side so that his injured leg was facing up, and he kissed his ear when he complied tiredly. "I won't apologize for making you feel good, you little terror."

Levi smirked and turned his head for a kiss, unable to hold it against him for long after such an explosive orgasm. "You never apologize for anything."

"Not true," disagreed Erwin. "I've apologized before for many things. Never for giving you pleasure, though."

Levi was about to argue that point further, but then Erwin positioned himself, put an arm around his waist and eased his cock into him with steady deliberate care. Levi's mind went blank again at the feel of his big shaft slowly filling him and his mouth went slack. A low groan escaped him and his eyes drifted shut. The bastard hadn't given him any warning before entering him and Levi was again caught feeling helpless. It faded with his initial surprise and he didn't resist when Erwin cupped his chin to turn his head for another kiss.

"Shit, Erwin," gasped Levi when they broke the kiss and the other man began to slowly pump. "You could've said something first...unh!"

"You knew it was coming," purred Erwin remorselessly. He kissed Levi's shoulder and neck, not pausing his gentle thrusts. His hand sought out a nipple and teased it for a moment before gliding down over Levi's chest, stomach and hips. "You're so tight...too tight. Stop clenching around me and relax."

"I'm...I'm clenching because you just stuck it right in without giving me a second to prepare for it," insisted Levi.

"I'm sorry for taking you by surprise. There, you see? I do apologize when it's appropriate. Do you want me to stop?"

Erwin's pumping came to a pause and Levi knew that he absolutely would stop if he just gave the word. Irritated that he would put him in this position to begin with, Levi damned near told him to stop just to spite him. It felt too good though, and his groin was stirring again from the inner stimulation.

"Don't you dare stop now, you asshole. Just practice a little more tact in the future."

Erwin resumed his slow thrusts and he nibbled Levi's ear. He was probably the only person that took Levi's insults with a grain of salt—but then his barbs were rarely sincere when directed at Erwin anyway. Levi hummed with pleasure as Erwin's palm settled over his groin to rub up and down coaxingly...teasingly. His calluses provided an interesting friction and his touch was as gentle as his thrusts.

"Stop treating me like a porcelain doll," Levi demanded, getting frustrated. He was hardening steadily under Erwin's touch and he laid a hand over the bigger one lovingly fondling him. "I won't break."

"And I won't get rough with you," murmured Erwin. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts and he smiled with Levi gasped. "Not right now, anyway."

Levi gritted his teeth, brows furrowing with the torturous, almost teasing pace of the other man's thrusts. His dick was sliding right against that spot inside with excruciating slowness. Levi became fully erect and he panted as Erwin gripped him and began stroking him off just as slowly and patiently as he screwed him.

"Hunh," groaned Levi incoherently as his lover alternated between stroking his cock and fondling his balls. "Erwin, harder...j-just a little harder."

"No," refused the commander. He kept going at that same steady, agonizing pace—only breaking the rhythm every five thrusts or so to push in to the hilt and rock his hips back and forth.

"Damn you," groaned Levi. He tried shoving backwards against Erwin to force the matter, but the other man quickly stopped fondling him to grab his hips and hold him still.

"None of that, Levi." Erwin kissed his temple and he went still. "I've told you, I intend to take it slow with you until you recover. I don't give a damn how high your pain threshold is; your leg still requires time to mend if you're to resume your duties to the caliber I've come to expect of you. Stop being a brat."

Levi almost felt like weeping with frustration—a thing that only this man could provoke him to. "Fine, then keep going, already. Don't just sit there like that."

Erwin chuckled and he remained still—obviously trying to prove a point. "What's that special word civilized people use when making a request, Levi?"

Oh, how he was going to make Erwin pay for this—just as soon as he got his strength back. As it stood, Levi was too damned horny to cling to his pride right now. He flushed even as he uttered the plea he was so unused to using. "Please...keep going...sir."

"That's much better," sighed Erwin, and he complied. "Was that really so difficult? Ah, but for you, of course it was."

Levi bit his lip and another moan vibrated in his throat as Erwin released his hip and resumed stroking his cock. "Hope you...enjoyed it," he gasped after a moment, "because the minute I've recovered I am going to repay you for this, you creep."

"I look forward to that," vowed Erwin.

* * *

Erwin started getting caught up in the moment as well, and he decided it was time to take pity on his companion. He kept the rhythm of his thrusts slow, but he sped up his stroking on Levi's swollen length. The smaller man's breath hitched and quickened, his groans and grunts growing louder by the minute. Erwin joined his vocalizations, cherishing every moment of it.

"I really...should do it this way more often," he breathed.

"Unh...not if you want to keep living," warned Levi between pants, his voice strained.

Erwin smiled in satisfaction. Levi was close to arrival again. His intuition told him so, but more than that, a quick, gentle squeeze of his balls revealed they were tightening up. He resumed stroking him off with sure even motions and he kissed his ear. "You're enjoying it," he murmured with certainty.

"I always like your dick inside me, idiot," moaned Levi. "But this...this snail's pace is...uhh...ahh!"

"Breaking down too many walls?" Guessed Erwin. "Is it because of how it strokes you inside, to feel every inch of me? Or perhaps it's because making love this way brings out something tender in you...hmm?"

"Sh-shut up," groaned Levi. He seemed to run out of commentary then and Erwin watched his face, still gently pumping. Yes, that look of surrender was manifesting in his expression.

"You enjoy it," he stated again, "and not just for the physical sensations."

Levi's panting reached a frantic pace and his eyes rolled back a bit for a moment. "Yes," he finally admitted, and then he called Erwin's name in that sweet way of his that indicated he'd given in to him completely. No cursing, no insults...just a sincere expression of passion—and perhaps even love. Levi was completely loyal to him in every way despite his frequent vulgarities and insults, but Erwin wondered if he actually loved him. He wanted to tell him in that moment, wanted to say those words...but he was afraid to and so he murmured encouragingly to him instead. He stroked him off rapidly as he spoke to him.

"It's all right, Levi. Let it go..."

Levi's body obeyed even if some part of his mind wanted to rebel. Erwin felt his ass clamp down tight on his thrusting length and he grunted in response. The smaller man's back arched and he shuddered with tension as he came in Erwin's stroking hand.

"Hah...hah...fuck," moaned Levi, voice trembling with release.

"Levi," groaned Erwin as the rhythmic clenching coaxed him to join his lover in release. He buried his face against Levi's shoulder as he came, giving one final thrust as the orgasm happened. "My Levi..."

Erwin half expected the scout captain to accuse him of being sappy again, but Levi was evidently too dazed and worn out to demonstrate his usual sarcasm. Erwin held still within him for several heartbeats as the burst of ecstasy faded away. When he caught his breath and recovered from it, he released Levi's deflating shaft and he cupped his jaw to turn his head for a deep, slow kiss.

When he pulled away to look at Levi again, Erwin was startled by the confused vulnerability in his gaze. "What is it? Is your leg paining you?"

Levi lowered his eyes, the fading blush returning to his cheeks. "No."

"Then what is that look for?" Demanded Erwin.

"Can't your fine intuition tell you that?" whispered Levi.

Erwin sighed. Levi's moods were impossible for most to predict and difficult at best for him on some days. "I only know something's troubling you, Levi. True I'm intuitive, but I can't read minds. Tell me."

"Don't do that to me again," answered Levi, voice still soft. "Not twice in the same encounter, anyhow. One or the other if you must, but...that sort of thing...that damned tenderness for someone like me..."

Erwin's puzzled look changed to one of dawning comprehension—quickly followed by a patient sort of gentleness. "Someone like you," he repeated. "You mean humanity's greatest soldier? Or my most trusted ally, friend and lover?"

Levi's mouth tightened. "You know exactly what I mean, you shit. I wasn't any of those things until you blackmailed me into joining your ranks."

"But you are now," insisted Erwin, "and if it weren't for who you were before, I doubt you'd have become as strong as you are now. I want you for all you are...not some ideal. It isn't just your brilliance in combat or your unwavering loyalty to me, Levi. I love your sarcasm, I love your ruthlessness when you feel you must use it, and I love your foul mouth."

He kissed him again and he smiled as he spoke again. "And considering that you would consider this a 'bad quality', I must say that I love how you open up to me and only me when we are together."

"There you go with the romantic drivel again," sighed Levi...but he turned over and cuddled up to Erwin despite his words, demonstrating how comfortable he felt with him. "Why do you do that?"

"Because it's simply the truth." Erwin stroked the smaller man's dark, sweat-dampened hair as he embraced him. "Let's make a compromise. I'll 'fuck' you as soon as you're healed enough to safely take it, but you have to agree to let me make love to you now an then. You aren't sullied and you aren't trash, Levi."

Levi opened his eyes and tilted his head back a bit to look at Erwin. His eyes seemed to go opaque, so that even Erwin couldn't guess what he was thinking. Finally, Levi sighed softly and closed his eyes in exhaustion again. "We'll see."

Erwin knew better than to push the issue. It had taken so long to gain Levi's trust and loyalty...even longer to tear down his walls and get him to open up to him. "We'll see" was better than "forget that", and now he understood that the reason he tried so hard not to respond to tenderness was that he didn't believe he was deserving of it.

But he was...and their time in this world was very limited, given their duties and the state of things. Erwin saw no harm in showing Levi how he felt, even if he couldn't say it and even if Levi thought it was all bullshit. At least he knew the truth.

He closed his eyes as well, pleasantly tired after all the activity. There was no telling what the future would bring, but one thing he knew for certain: both he and Levi would fight to the bitter end and as long as he had this one man he could count on above all others, he believed humanity had a chance.

The pair of them drifted off into an uneasy slumber, and even as their nightmares plagued their sleep, they held each other close and took comfort in one another without even realizing it.

* * *

-The End


End file.
